Angie
by Jodi2011
Summary: Begins before Season 3. How far will Chase go to protect his loved ones? Contains violence and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was tired, a bone numbing exhaustion he hadn't felt in a long while. It almost made him groan aloud to think that home was only 45 minutes away. He would give anything to be able to have a shower and slip into his own bed for a full night's sleep. To wake in the morning and spend the day with Kim and Kate, the two women in his life.

Instead here he was, arriving at the 'Ranch Bar' with Miguel, right-hand man of the Salazar brothers. Jack was pleasantly surprised when he and Miguel entered the bar; it was a step up from the usual meeting place. In the low light he saw the last of the patrons collecting up their jackets and bags, making for the exit, their conversation a low murmur. The last few glasses were gathered up, the tables wiped.

A couple entwined on the dance floor barely moved, oblivious to those around them, Leonard Cohen playing quietly on the sound system. Jack couldn't place the song, something low and seductive, but he immediately felt some of his tension draining away; the bar's ambience relaxing.

A spicy tang filled the air and Jack's stomach rumbled. How long was it since he had eaten? Heroin had blunted his appetite (all of his appetites), but this smelt delicious. Miguel caught his eye and they shared a smile. Jack had to admit he greatly enjoyed spending time with Miguel, he was a fun-loving man who just happened to have a career in strong-arm persuasion.

Tonight's mission was to find out why the wheels ordered by the Salazars' had not been delivered. It was a simple order, three SUVs and three BMWs, all black. The SUVs were for Mexico and had caused some conflict between the two brothers. Hector wanted cloth seats because of the heat, while Ramon insisted in leather. There had also been a protracted argument over whether black was the best colour in the intense sunshine, but they both agreed black looked cool.

Miguel threaded his way between the tables to a private booth in the rear. A trim man with wide shoulders was sitting alone at a table strewn with bottles of red wine, whiskey and a number of half-filled glasses. The man stood at their arrival and engulfed Miguel in a bear hug. His wide smile revealed gleaming white teeth and Jack noticed bright green eyes. "Miguel," he laughed, "Why do I never see you? You spend too much time down in Las Nieves. What is there, I wonder, that you can't get here? Teresia was here last month looking for you. You've broken her heart & I am left to comfort her. Don't worry," he laughed again, "She no longer pines for you!"

Turning his attention to Jack, Bobby smiled warmly, "So who's your friend?"

"Bobby, this is Jack, he's good. And Jack, this is Bobby, I strongly advise you to ignore everything he says."

Laughing again, Bobby shook Jack's hand while indicating they should sit. "Jack, what can I get you, is whiskey okay? I'm feeling lonely tonight. I arranged to have dinner with my little sister Angela, but all she has eyes for is her new love. Look at them on the dance floor, they have been there two hours already and I have no one to talk to. Miguel, you gotta meet this guy, he's got a good line in military arms, can get whatever we want, all still in their factory casings. Doesn't talk much, but Angie doesn't seem to mind."

Passing over drinks to his two guests, Bobby continued, "So Jack, how did you meet up with this low life? The first time I ever met this guy he steals my car. Still hasn't repaid me either." Pointing his finger at Miguel, Bobby growled, "You owe me Miguel."

Laughing, Miguel says, "Jack, take no notice, we were six at the time and the car was a plastic toy. He beats me up, bloodies my nose and throws the car down the stairs, breaking the wheels off. Then he takes off with my fire truck and still he claims I owe him!"

'A Thousand Kisses Deep', that's the song, thought Jack. The number finished and the couple on the dance floor made their way toward them. They were a handsome couple. Angela was tall and slim with the same dark hair and gleaming teeth of her brother. She laughed at something her partner was saying, looking up at him with adoring eyes, a flush to her cheeks. Jack felt a pang of anger. He was immediately ashamed for it, but it was still there. They were both so young and obviously in love. Jack had felt that way once.

Angela threw herself at Miguel, squealing in delight. "Where have you been? I've missed you. Thanks for the graduation cheque, my friends were all so jealous." Grabbing hold of her partner's hand, she pulled him forward then wrapped his arm around her, leaning back into his embrace. "Miguel, this is Mike, we met last month... my friends are very jealous," she added with a laugh just like her brothers. "Mike, Miguel is my almost-uncle, don't trust him with anything."

Mike was laughing at this introduction and he gave Miguel a warm handshake. Angela turned her attention to Jack and he noticed her flashing green eyes with long dark lashes. She was a stunning girl, thought Jack, probably the same age as Kim. Angela pumped his hand enthusiastically and introduced Mike who, after greeting Miguel then nodded to Jack, his smiling blue eyes suddenly turned distant. Mike moved to sit next to Angela, at the far end of the booth from Jack.

The conversation swirled between Angie, Mike, Miguel and Bobby, giving Jack an opportunity to quietly study Mike. He was a bit taller that Jack and well built, with brown hair, a ready smile and a deep relaxed laugh. Yet he would glance over at Jack occasionally and the warmth would diminish. Did he know, or somehow sense, that Jack was an undercover agent? Mike was only in his early 20's and Jack was sure they had never met before. He knew the others at the table hadn't noticed any change in Mike, it was barely perceptible, but Jack was trained to notice such details.

Mike took Angie by the hand and suggested they leave. Miguel said it was far too early in the night, but Mike leant over and whispered to Angie, then raised her hand to kiss her gently on the inside of her wrist. She flushed softly and rose, excusing herself as she headed to the ladies. The men rose to say their farewells. Mike and Bobby hugged warmly, Miguel received a two-handed handshake and a laugh, while Jack, the furthest away, got another searching look and a curt nod. Jack was accustomed to being able to read people and it bothered him that he couldn't get a handle on Mike. Angie returned offering hugs to all before they left arm in arm, the ribald laughter of Miguel and Bobby following them out the door.

An immediate change came over Bobby, it was time to discuss business.

"Angie doesn't know any of my business matters and I prefer to keep it that way. Right, the cars are all collected. It didn't take long, we just grabbed them from Brentwood and Santa Monica, people never seem to learn how to properly secure their vehicles. We have three black SUVs, all with great sound systems and six BMWs. One's a convertible, two are black and the others are silver. You can decide what you want.'

Pausing, Bobby sipped his drink before leaning forward, his mood now sombre, "We might have a little problem at the warehouse out by LAX where we store the cars and weapons. We've noticed an increase in traffic out there and we aren't sure if we're being watched. If you need wheels fast, we can just boost some more, not a problem –"

A sudden noise sounded from the front entrance of the now deserted bar.

"What was that?"

All three men pulled their guns but before they could move, a man entered from the rear, leveling a micro-Uzi at them. Two more came through the front.

One man stepped forward, his flash of a smile not reflected in his cold glance at the three men. Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle in alarm. Marco had a large police file but no priors – he had a reputation of never leaving a living witness. Jack knew this evening would end very badly.

Marco casually looked around as he sauntered forward, "Well hello Bobby, Miguel, how fortunate to see you two together, it saves me a trip." Waving a hand dismissively at their guns, he said, "You can put down your weapons, you won't be needing those. Not anymore."

Before he could say anything further the man with the Uzi gave a little cough and pitched forward, face first, having been shot through the back of his neck. Jack, Bobby and Miguel moved quickly, firing as they went and downed both men, but Bobby, trapped behind the booth, was hit twice in the chest, falling back over the seat.

Miguel quickly kicked the weapons away from the two men while Jack checked the vitals of Bobby. There was a whisper of a heart beat but Jack knew he was beyond help. There was movement to the rear of the room and Miguel and Jack turned as one to see Mike enter with gun drawn. When he saw Bobby he moved over to the fallen man but paused when he saw the look on Jack's face. Mike reached out and touched Bobby gently, closing his eyes.

Jack noticed Mike's hand was bleeding badly and motioned to it. Mike glanced down at his left hand and shrugged, saying, "It could be worse. I had to use a knife on the guy guarding the rear and I found he was wearing Kevlar."

Miguel called Jack over to the two shooters. Both wore body armour. Marco was dead from a head shot, while the other was just winded from three shots to the chest. Miguel nodded to Jack who moved forward, his gun ready.

Mike gave a start and said, "Wait! You can't kill him."

"It sends a message." stated Miguel flatly.

"It's murder."

"It's survival, it's them or us. You just killed two, now we kill two."

"But that was in the heat of battle, self-defence, this is in cold blood."

Jack sighed, "Look kid, thanks for your help, but we need to do this, it sends a message." He fired twice.

Mike turned away, looking ill.

Miguel patted his pockets to make sure he had everything, then stopped by Bobby for a moment with bowed head. He left by the back exit, nodding to Mike on his way out.

Jack put away his gun and watched as Mike crossed back to Bobby and sat down. "What will I tell Angie?" he muttered quietly. Then rousing himself, he said aloud, "You'd better go, SWAT will be on their way."

"Aren't you coming?... and what made you return back to the bar anyway?"

Mike shrugged, "Everything looked wrong outside... the bouncer was gone... it just didn't feel right, so I sent Angie home in a taxi and went round the back."

The distant sound of sirens filtered through the club and Jack knew they needed to get moving.

"Those sirens are SWAT, you'd better go." Mike stated as he began checking his weapon.

"What about you?"

"I know who you are Jack, you came and spoke to us at the Academy about Special Ops. I'm with SWAT and we've been trying to get intel on illegal weapons' shipments."

"Why's SWAT so slow? You must have called them over ten minutes ago."

Mike shrugged again and Jack wasn't sure if it was defiance or embarrassment, "There wasn't time, so I didn't call."

"You mean you just came in alone, without backup?" Jack shook his head, "Sonofabitch."

"I knew you three were here. Don't worry, I won't mention your name in any reports."

Jack hurried to the rear, but paused, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Edmunds... Chase Edmunds."


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later….

Angela watched as they stopped to buy soft-swirl ice cream in a cup. Even from this distance she could hear Angie squeal with excitement when she saw what was coming. He plucked Angie from his shoulders and swung her around, placing her on the bench. Kneeling, he handed Angie a plastic spoon and held the cup low for her to scoop, but her jittery excitement meant no ice cream reached her waiting mouth. Laughing softly, he spooned over the ice cream, Angie growing impatient when he paused to watch a brightly coloured kite fly overhead.

Angela had been watching their Saturday outings for the last month. The destinations varied; they had been to the park twice, the mall, and today out to Santa Monica Pier. She knew she shouldn't take the risk of being seen but was unable to keep away. He had always filled her with feelings of excitement and lust, but now when she saw him she felt a mixture of longing and hatred.

He had used her. Used her for information and used her to gain entry to her brother. He had taken her love, her trust and her innocence and left her with nothing. Well Angela had the upper hand now and she would leave him, Chase Edmunds, with nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was after 2:00 by the time Chase and Angie returned home. Angie didn't stir from her deep sleep as Chase gave her a quick wash to remove the last of the sand and stickiness from their trip to the beach. She settled into her crib with a happy sigh.

Chase finished unpacking the picnic things then grabbed a bottle of water and headed out to the back garden. The cool shade under the old trees gave it a sense of calm peace after the noise and bustle of the pier. He sat in his favourite chair flipping through an article he ought to read in preparation for a report needed on Monday. To his surprise he was enjoying working on the floor at CTU, there was a wider variety to the work than he had suspected.

40 minutes later he was awoken by a kiss from Kim. "Mmmm don't stop," he yawned, "I was just dreaming about you."

She sat in his lap and snuggled close with a contented sigh, "What time's Helen expecting us?"

"About 6:00 I think. They do this block party event every year and like to begin early for the kids... how was lunch with Stacy?"

"Oh she's fine, boyfriend trouble again, the usual... I'm so glad I'm past all that."

"And I'm so glad you're past all that." laughed Chase.

Kim got up with a kiss, "Here's the mail, I'll go see if Angie's awake."

She changed Angie then took her into the kitchen for a drink and snack. This was her favourite room in the house. They had bought a new dishwasher and fridge and painted the walls, but kept the old uneven flagstone floor and the colourful Mexican tiles which gave it a warm charm.

The room was filled with a spicy aroma from the marinade Chase had made earlier this morning. The chicken wings would be their contribution to the pot luck dinner. He enjoyed to cook and the wonderful smells in the kitchen always reminded Kim of happy times spent in the kitchen with her mum.

Chase came in and gave Angie a kiss on the top of her head before passing over a letter to Kim, "Angela has filed for custody of Angie. There's a Hearing set for next month." He turned and left the kitchen, closing the door quietly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim leaned over and nudged Chase, hoping to get a smile or word out of him. She hated that he was so quiet but there was nothing she could do to comfort him. He was convinced that today they would lose Angie.

Seven months ago he hadn't even known of her existence but when Angela appeared out of the blue and handed her over saying,"Here, you have her, she's yours," he had taken in his daughter without hesitation. Even so the bias would still be in Angela's favour; the mother always had the advantage in a child custody dispute. The court appointed investigator had made encouraging comments when leaving after the in-home interview, but they both knew it wouldn't be enough. At best they hoped for joint custody.

Kim felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Angie being taken away. She took Chase's hand and gave a squeeze, concerned that he might retreat from her further. She needed to remind him that he wasn't alone and she was pleased when he put his arm around her and held tight. Her dad, Helen and Chloe had all offered to attend the Hearing but Chase had asked them not to. They both appreciated the support but had had their fill of kind words and platitudes over the last month.

Kim felt Chase tense as three people approached down the hallway. The woman in the middle was tall with long dark hair and stunning green eyes. This must be Angela she realised, Chase hadn't mentioned she was so gorgeous. They rose from the bench at their arrival and Angela took charge, conducting the introductions. Her husband Nico Cortez and their lawyer Anne Dupont, then Chase introduced Kim. There were no handshakes, merely nods, before Angela, Nico and Anne swept into the courtroom ahead of them.

Their lawyer Peter Maxwell arrived in a flurry of paperwork. He took a few minutes to once again go over the procedure. Chase and Kim would each have an opportunity to speak, as would Angela and Nico. The court investigator who had visited both homes would give her report and recommendation. The two lawyers and the judge would be able to ask questions, then the Family Court Judge would make the final decision which could take a matter of minutes or perhaps several weeks. There was the right of appeal if the verdict was considered unjust but it was a costly process which could take years to resolve.

Kim, Chase and Peter had worked for hours on what each would say and Kim thought her testimony had gone well, but now it was her turn to be questioned. Chase gave her an encouraging smile and she smiled back before glancing at her watch. She was the last to speak and had lost all sense of time.

"Ms Bauer," began Anne Dupont, "Please tell us a bit about your dad. You say he sees Angela once or twice a week and he sometimes babysits when you and Mr Edmunds go out in the evening."

"That's correct, he adores Angie."

"And his name is Jack Bauer?... The same Jack Bauer who recently completed a three month programme at the Santa Barbara Drug Rehabilitation Centre where he was treated for heroin addiction?"

"Yes that's correct, but he's clean now."

"Yes... and the same Jack Bauer who used an axe to amputate Mr Edmunds left hand?"

"But that was to save his life and the lives of-"

"A yes or no answer is required, thank you."

Kim felt defeated. She could see Chase talking urgently with Peter.

Anne Dupont continued "And the same Jack Bauer who took a gun-"

"Your Honour, I fail to see the relevance of these questions," Peter had jumped to his feet.

Judge Banks frowned. "This is relevant to the environment of the child." He nodded to Anne, "Please continue."

Chase could feel the bile burning at the back of his throat, this was a carefully arranged ambush.

"Ms Bauer, please confirm that this is the same Jack Bauer who took a gun which he believed to be loaded, placed it to the temple of Mr Edmunds and pulled the trigger?"

"No... no" stammered Kim but she was looking at Chase and she could see it was true. Peter, the judge, Angela, they were all watching Chase who only had eyes for Kim. He was giving her a look of what?... sympathy? pity? sorrow? She glanced over to Angela who was watching Chase with a smile of triumph.

Kim was dismissed and she haltingly made her way out of the witness box. Chase rose to meet her but she stepped aside and rushed through the door, bumping into a messenger coming in. Chase started after her but Judge Banks had had enough. "Mr Edmunds, sit down!" he thundered. "We are not yet finished and if you leave now, you won't be readmitted."

Chase looked with longing at the door but reluctantly returned to his seat as Anne stood, a sheet of paper in her hands. "Your Honour, some new information has just come in. We asked Mr Edmunds for a DNA sample to check the child's paternity. The results in two independent tests show Mr Edmunds is not the father of Angela. We admit that Mrs Cortez made an error when naming Mr Edmunds as the father. She had a brief affair while seeing Mr Edmunds and she was ashamed to admit she wasn't sure of the father."

Judge Banks studied the DNA results, absently rubbing his brow. There were days when he actively disliked his job.

"In light of this news, custody of Angela Rose Edmunds is hereby awarded to Angela Cortez. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chase sat.

Numb.

He wasn't even sure what to do first. Find Kim or go and see Angie who was downstairs in the playroom with her babysitter, Maria. He didn't know how long they had before Angie would be taken away. There had been problems in the past with parents taking off with their kids after losing custody so now the children were required to remain in the playroom for the duration of the hearing or trial.

Peter began to say something but stopped when Angela approached. He patted Chase on the shoulder and left the courtroom with Nico and Anne. Chase stood. "Angela, I want to stay a part of Angie's life, to visit with her whenever it suits you."

"We're moving to Mexico and I guarantee you'll never see my child again."

"Please Angela don't be this way, she means so much to me."

"My brother meant so much to me."

"I tried to help Bobby. Miguel got away because of me, I didn't even mention his being there or he would have been arrested."

"That's what he said, but you were there to betray us."

Chase took a deep breath, it was important he remain calm, "When do you want to collect Angie? Can we have a last weekend together at least?"

Angela glanced at her watch and smiled, "You really don't get it, do you? She's gone already. I mean it Chase, you'll never see her again." She turned to leave, "I'll leave you with your memories," she taunted.

He took a step closer and lowered his voice, whispering, "Memories? Oh I have lots of memories Angie... of us."

Angela could barely hear him and she found herself leaning closer to listen. Chase raised his hand as if to touch her face but paused. He looked into her eyes as he murmured, "I remember the feel of your skin... the way you respond to my touch... I remember the sounds you make when I'm deep inside you, making love... I remember the taste of you... sometimes I think I can still taste you, still smell you... I remember everything Angie."

He slowly wound his fingers through her long hair and drew her closer. Raising her face, he kissed her long and hard with Angela hungrily responding. When they drew apart he found his watch strap had become entangled in her hair. He gently freed her and smiled sadly, "Memories... sometimes memories aren't enough Angie, after a time you want the real thing."

He stepped away and left quickly, leaving Angela feeling off balance. She suddenly began to have doubts about what she had done.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was waiting for Chase at the courtroom door, "I'm sorry Chase, I know how much Angie means to you and Kim."

Chase shook Peter's hand, "Thanks for all your help Peter."

"Sure, call me tomorrow and we can explore our options."

"I don't think we'll pursue it, but I need to speak with Kim first... do you have an envelope please?"

Peter took one from his briefcase and looked at Chase with distaste. He knew people had different reactions to stress but Chase was acting totally unconcerned about Angie, he was now absorbed in tinkering with his watch. How could he turn his back on a child he had been raising just because he wasn't the biological father? Peter sighed, it wasn't the first time he had misjudged a client but he had thought better of Chase.

When he ran downstairs to the playroom, Chase found Maria in tears. Anne and Nico had come for Angie but she hadn't wanted to go with them, she had struggled and screamed. It was only afterwards that Maria noticed Ears had been left behind. Chloe had given the stuffed rabbit to Angie and it had become her favourite toy, she couldn't sleep without him.

Chase pressed Ears to his face, breathing in the scent of Angie. Giving a deep sigh he moved over beside Maria and took her hand in his until she calmed. "Maria, if it's okay with you, please take a week off work but then come back to us, we still need you. We couldn't have managed without you, especially today, so thank you." Pulling out his wallet he slipped some money into her hand, which just set her crying again. "Take a taxi home and call us in a week, okay? ... Have you seen Kim lately?"

Maria shook her head, "No, not since we arrived."

He pulled out his phone and turned it on, flipping through his voicemail filled with messages of good luck but nothing from Kim. Chase called her phone but it went straight to voicemail, her phone must still be turned off.

Carefully tucking Ears into his pocket, he left in search of Kim.

Meanwhile...

Jack was sitting in his SUV opposite the courthouse steps. Chase had said not to come but he couldn't stay away. Kim, Chase & Angela had formed a strong bond and Jack felt very fortunate that he had been welcomed so wholeheartedly into their family. He had quickly fallen under Angie's spell and was on tenterhooks to know the outcome of the Hearing.

Sooner than anticipated he saw Kim rushing down the steps. She was crying and not watching where she was going. She paused at the crosswalk but then crossed too early, a car having to swerve to avoid her. Jack got out of his truck and pulled her to the safety of the sidewalk. When she saw her dad she lashed out in anger, the tears starting again.

"Kim honey, what's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong, what have you done?"

"Kim you're trembling. Come and sit down, tell me what's happened. Where's Chase?"

Kim just looked at her dad, shaking her head, "How could you, how could you do that?

Pulling her arm away from Jack's hold, she stood tall as she crossed her arms. "So tell me Dad... did you try to kill Chase before or after I told you I love him?"

Jack took a step back, his heart hammering with dread, "What have you been told?"

"That you held a gun to his head & pulled the trigger... did you?" she whispered.

She looked into Jack's eyes but recoiled from what she saw. "Jesus... Dad, NO!"

"I had to Kim. The Salazars were testing me, I had to keep my cover or the mission would be blown."

"The Salazars! This happened in Mexico?"

Jack nodded unhappily.

"But Chase only went there because he thought you were in trouble, he went to help you," she wailed.

"Kim there was no choice, I had to keep my cover."

"Oh your cover, your mission, your job. How could I forget? Don't you know there are more important things in life Dad? How about family and friends and ... and me! Doesn't my happiness matter to you?"

"Look Kim, I know you're upset, you're right to be upset, but hundreds of thousands, maybe millions of people would have died if the virus got released. We were so close to our objective and Chase was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't want to do it honey but I had no choice, I had to keep my cover. Chase understands."

"But I will never understand, never," sobbed Kim. "I don't want you coming near Chase, Angela or me ever again. Just stay away."

She pulled back to leave as Jack reached out for her. Kim ducked into the street and this time there wasn't time for the car to swerve. Jack saw a kaleidoscope of movement; a red car, Kim turning, flying, falling, lying inert. He dialed 911 as he knelt at her side looking for injuries, she was unconscious but her pulse was strong.

He gently took her hand and held on until the ambulance arrived and she was expertly loaded aboard. He gave the EMTs Kim's details and said he'd follow by car. Then, with a heavy heart Jack turned towards the courthouse, looking for Chase.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim opened her eyes to find herself propped up in a hospital bed. The lights low and the sounds muted; she got the sense it was late at night. Flexing her fingers and toes, she was pleased they all responded although her body ached and her head felt heavy. She could remember the accident, the sensation of flying and the preceding argument. The feeling of anger rose again at the thought of what her dad had done.

Chase was asleep next to her. He had the catlike ability to fall asleep anywhere and make it look comfortable. He was sitting in the visitor's chair with his head and arms on the bed, his face turned towards her. Kim reached out and softly caressed the frown line on his brow, she knew it matched her own.

Life could be so complicated at times. Her friends were envious of her but sometimes lately she wondered if her life was really the dream they imagined it to be. Oh sure, she had Chase who adored her and would do anything for her. Hadn't he already given up field ops to show how much he loved her? And their house was cute... and everything should be fine... but she could always feel that frown pressing down on her.

This wasn't the life she had envisioned with Chase. She had imagined a continuation of dating; endless takeout, parties and necking on the sofa in front of the TV, but that wasn't the reality. She sometimes felt he spent more time with Angie than he did with her, and certainly he laughed more with her. She was a cute baby but Chase and Angela had such a strong bond she couldn't help but feel excluded at times.

Dating had been the best time. Sneaking around behind her dad's back had been a real turn on, she knew he'd never approve. But somewhere along the line she had fallen for Chase; with his quiet strength and decisiveness which so reminded her of her dad, the sly humour which could still catch her by surprise, their time in bed when all doubts vanished and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life in his arms. But it always came back to Angela. Did she really want to be a mother?... to mother someone else's child? She'd watch Angela sometimes, looking for signs of Chase; but all she ever saw was a stranger looking back.

She could see Chase had been home. He'd changed out of his suit into jeans and a polo shirt. Her favourite photo of her mum was on the bedside table alongside a smaller photo of Angie taken just a few days ago in the backyard. Ears was propped against the frame. What did that mean? Angie never went anywhere without him. Kim reached for Ears but she knocked the water jug and Chase up in an instant, fully awake. "Hi, how do you feel?"

"Like I was run over!" grimaced Kim.

"You very nearly were. You knocked your head so they want you to stay overnight in case of concussion, your MRI was clear thank God."

She looked at Ears then back at Chase, "What happened in the hearing after I left, where's Angie?"

Chase took her hand and kissed it. Closing his eyes he said, "She's gone Kim. Angela was granted custody and she's taken her to Mexico."

"I'm so sorry Chase, was it because of dad?"

"No, they did a DNA test, I'm not her father."

"Oh Chase, come here." She opened her arms and Chase fell into them, his tears blinding him. She held him as the sobs racked his body. She had never seen him cry before and it scared her, this wasn't the Chase she thought she knew. Even on the worst days when his hand was slowly healing, he had always been the strong, positive one. She closed her eyes and cried with him, clinging tightly, whether to give comfort or to receive, she couldn't have told you. All she knew was that she had now lost everything... Dad, Angela and Chase.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers, no need to be shy - reviews, comments would be great... _

Kim was woken early as the nursing staff began their morning routine. Chase had left before dawn, after asking her to call her dad.

"I don't ever want to see him again after what he did to you in Mexico."

"Kim please, your dad loves you, don't let this come between you."

"I can't forgive him for what he did. I tell him I love you and then just a few hours later he tries to kill you."

Chase sat on the bed and took her hand. "It wasn't like that Kim. Your dad excels at being undercover because he doesn't let any complication get in his way. I was a complication and he remained focused on the mission, detached from his regular life. I can't do that, or at least, I don't want to be able to do that, so I left field ops. If the roles were reversed I couldn't have done what Jack did but it doesn't mean that what he did was wrong... He loves you so much Kim and I know you love him. Take it from me, a dad who's lost his daughter, it's the worst feeling in the world... so please... call him."

"Fine Chase, I'll talk with him but I'm not making any promises."

"Thanks Kim, it's the right thing to do."

He leaned forward, kissed her, then was gone.

The nurse helped her pack the small bag Chase had brought from home and she saw Ears was missing. The tears started flowing again as she realised she should have told him of her decision last night. She hoped she hadn't left it too late...

Jack was getting no work done and he wasn't even making an attempt at appearing busy. He paced his office angrily as he replayed yesterday; trying to see what he had missed.

... as the ambulance pulled away he had noticed Chase standing at the top of the courthouse steps. Calling out his name he ran up towards him, keeping his eyes averted until he was level with him.

"Jack, have you seen Kim?"

Reaching out to briefly touch his arm Jack said, "Chase, Kim was in an accident, she was hit by a car. There might be internal injuries, but she's going to be okay," he added hopefully. Getting no response he continued, "The ambulance has just left, do you want to follow me to the hospital or can I drive you?"

Chase frowned, "Kim has the car keys."

"Come on, my car's over here."

Starting down the steps he realised he was alone, Chase still hadn't moved. He retraced his steps and took Chase by the arm to lead him towards his car. As they began driving the short distance to the hospital he glanced across to Chase who seemed lost in thought. Jack was relieved as it allowed him time to work out how to tell about the argument and the accident.

Chase sighed and said, "You were right Jack, I should have listened... you have no idea how sorry I am that I didn't."

"Chase, what are you talking about?"

"I should never have started seeing Kim, all I've brought her is a load of pain. She'd be better off without me."

"Kim would be the first to say that you've brought her all the happiness in the world. She loves her life with you and Angie."

He had meant this as a comfort but Chase looked away, closing his eyes as if in pain. Just a block from the hospital Jack was forced to slow down due to traffic. Chase opened the door and jumped out saying, "Thanks," before running off towards the hospital.

"Goddamnit Chase, wait!"

By the time Jack got to the ER, Chase had already left and he found Kim was having a scan to check for internal injuries. He spent time filling out forms, then spent more time pacing the hallways. Finally he went outside and used his cell to call Chase but there was no reply on his cell or home phone.

The more time that passed the more angry he became. When Chase had been in surgery Kim had waited at the hospital for hours, yet Chase had stayed barely five minutes, long enough for a quick report and to collect the car keys. Jack tried the home number again, someone must be home because of Angie. Then he realised he hadn't asked Chase about the hearing.

Damnit" he muttered, trying to recall Chase's sister's married name. Calling directory services he got her phone number then tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the phone to be picked up.

"Helen speaking."

"Helen, it's Jack Bauer calling-"

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry to hear about Kim's accident. Chase just left and is on his way back to the hospital now. How's Kim doing?"

"She's having a scan but they think she's going to be okay, thanks. I'm calling because I didn't get a chance to ask Chase how the hearing went today. What happened with Angie?"

"Oh Jack, it's awful. Chase is so upset and Kim doesn't even know yet. Angela was granted custody and she's already taken Angie away. None of us even got a chance to say goodbye."

"But why did she get custody, was it because of what happened in Mexico?"

"Mexico? No, I don't know anything about that. A paternity test showed Chase isn't Angie's father."

"Oh God... thanks very much Helen, good night."

"Jack, wait. Chloe's here and she sends her regards. We'll stop by the hospital tomorrow to see Kim."

Jack returned to the visitor's lounge. At least now he had an explanation for Chase's erratic behaviour. He lay back on the couch to wait for Kim to return from the scan and he wanted to see Chase, to see if there was anything he could do to help. Despite his anxiety he was asleep within 20 minutes and didn't notice when Chase arrived two hours later and covered him with a blanket.

A few hours later Jack awoke with a start, for a moment unsure why he was at the hospital. He went to the nurse's station and found Kim's MRI was clear, but she was being kept overnight for observation and would be released only after a final check mid-morning. Jack was upset to find that Chase hadn't returned but when he went to Kim's room he saw Chase had arrived, just failed to sign in. The two of them were sleeping peacefully and he crept away, satisfied that Chase was with her.

But now he was angrily pacing his office. This morning Kim was released from the hospital into the care of Helen, although CTU had just granted Chase a week's Family Emergency Leave. Discrete (but illegal) inquiries showed that Chase had cashed in both bank accounts and then taken a taxi to LAX.

Since then, nothing. Chase had vanished...


	9. Chapter 9

Chase gently pressed his foot down and felt the responding vibration through the chassis. The car had cost him $4995 at the used car lot near the airport. It didn't look like much; the paint was faded, the seats torn and there were rust stains along the lower side panels but under the hood throbbed a V8 engine and he had paid extra for a set of almost-new tyres.

He wasn't sure how concerned he needed to be about surveillance. The watch on the bank accounts had been easy to spot but as he was in a rush he didn't let them prevent him from making the withdrawals. Chloe's computer skills were second to none and she had easily tracked the taps back to Jack. She had offered to conceal the withdrawals but Chase was worried the concealment might be detected. Sometimes it was better to not let the watchers know they were themselves being watched. He wondered how long it would take before Jack told Kim about their newly emptied bank accounts.

From the safe-deposit box, which not even Kim knew about, he took the Jim Valley documents. The driver's license, passport and credit card had seemed an unnecessary precaution two years ago but now he was thankful to have them. He knew Jack was interested in his actions, and perhaps Angela was too, but he was sure that any tail following him had been ditched at LAX. One less complication to worry about.

The Immigration Officer handed back the passports and wished them a safe trip as he leered into the car at the three young college girls. Chase had picked them up on the outskirts of San Diego. Their bikini tops & cut off shorts were eye-catching which was why he had stopped to give them a lift. No one would remember him, they only had eyes for the girls.

His hitchhikers dropped in the centre of town, Chase continued on, east by south east, driving into the night.

8888

Jack returned home to a dark house but was cheered to see he had two messages on the answering machine. A minute later he jabbed the erase button in anger, both calls from a phone company with competitive new rates. He placed a frozen dinner in the microwave and poured a whiskey while leafing through the latest lot of bills. His heart leapt when the phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Hi Dad, it's me."

"Honey, how are you, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine thanks. I have a bruise on my head and I'm a bit stiff, but that's all."

"That's great, it's good to hear your voice... look, I heard about Angie. I'm so sorry honey, I know how much you love her. How's Chase taking it? I can only imagine what he's going through."

"He's good thanks Dad. Keeping busy helps to keep his mind off it and he's seeing the lawyer about an appeal."

"Can I talk with him? I want to see if there's anything I can do to help."

"Oh thanks Dad, but he's working late tonight. I'll let him know you called and get him to call you tomorrow."

"Kim, what's going on? You're staying with Helen and I know Chase isn't at work... Honey, has he left you?"

"Left me? God you're unbelievable. I called you only because Chase convinced me to. He loves me Dad & he cares for you too, more than you deserve."

"Look Kim, I'm sorry but do you know Chase closed both bank accounts today and was last seen at LAX?"

"You're spying on him?... damnit, go away Dad, just leave us alone!"

Jack could hear Kim sobbing as she hung up the phone.

Goddamnit, what a mess.


	10. Chapter 10

Chase lay listening to the crying, his heart breaking. He had never felt so impotent. He just wanted to break down the wall, grab her and run; to hell with the consequences. The crying eventually changed to whimpering, then silence. He had been raising Angie for seven months now and he knew something was wrong with her.

Although he had been anxiously awaiting the call all morning, the phone's vibration made him jump. _Please_ he prayed, _if there's a_ _God in the heavens, please_. A smile played across his face at the sight of the text message, a simple 'yes'. Oh thank you God and thank you Chloe. He quickly sent 'OK' in response and returned to watching the now silent house. He had been here for over 26 hours, but the wait would soon be at an end.

Finally, just after 1400, Angela emerged from the house, strapped Angie into her car seat then moved the BMW forward, waiting for the security gates to open. Chase quickly moved through the trees to his waiting tree branch and dragged it across the road, half a mile down the road from the house. When Angela pulled up and stopped to clear the branch, he stepped forward.

"Hi Angela, need some help?"

"Chase! You're late, I was expecting you yesterday."

"I had some things to do on the way... lets go somewhere where we can talk."

Chase cleared the road and grabbed his back pack. When Angela opened the passenger door for him he pushed it closed and sat in the rear next to Angie, who gazed at him through half open eyes. He was concerned that she made no reaction to his presence.

"What have you done to her?"

Angela shrugged, "I gave her part of a sleeping tablet to shut her up. She hasn't stopped screaming for two days."

"Angela, you can make her really ill by drugging her." He kissed the top of Angie's head and couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the smell coming off her. "I'm not surprised she's been crying, she smells," he stated flatly.

She's got diarrhea, you've no idea how many times I've changed her. What do you plan to do?"

"Let's just drive, then we can talk."

Chase was silent until Angela had parked by a small ball field. He unstrapped Angie from her seat and quickly changed her, with Angela handing over a tube of cream for her diaper rash. Chase suspected Angie might be dehydrated and he held her as he offered her some water but she showed no interest in the sippy cup, or in him.

"I knew you would come Chase, that kiss meant everything to me."

"Angela, I meant it when I said memories aren't enough. After a time you only want the real thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chase handed over some forms from his backpack. "And that's why I've come. I don't want the memories, I want the real thing... I want Angie."

Angela frowned in confusion as she scanned the papers, "But these papers say I agree to give up custody! There's no need, we can raise her together."

"Listen Angela it's over between us, I loved you once but not anymore. All I want is Angie, then I'll leave you and Nico in peace."

"It's not over Chase, that kiss meant just as much to you as it did to me, I could feel it. And anyway, she's not your daughter, she's mine."

"It's no use Angela, I had a DNA test done too; neither of us is her parent."

"But how?... you need a sample of my DNA..." Her eyes narrowed, "It was that kiss wasn't it? When my hair got caught in your damn watch. You bastard, I believed you!" Tossing her head, she laughed, "So you knew straightaway that I wasn't her mother?"

"It was the only explanation. When we met you'd never slept with anyone before and we were totally in love, you'd never have cheated. So who are Angie's parents?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, disinterested. "Nico was doing a drug delivery in Brentwood and found someone had been to the house before him. The couple was shot dead with the baby crying in her crib. Sometimes he'd bring things home with him from the deliveries. One time it was a kitten, this time a baby... he thought I might want it. I was still mad at you and wanted to mess with your life so I dumped her on you. When that didn't mess you up I thought of taking her away... I used to watch you with her, sometimes I'd follow you on your Saturday outings. You really love her don't you?... Well you're not getting her."

"You miscalculated Angela, you made a mistake."

Angela just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I had a month's notice before the Hearing... what's that saying? 'Know thine enemy'? It's surprising what you can learn about a person in four weeks, especially if you're willing to pay. One advantage to working in law enforcement is you learn all the ways to monitor a person. You also learn how not to get caught doing it."

He pulled an envelope from his backpack and spread out the photos on the front seat. Photos of Nico watching someone being severely beaten, more of him doing drug deals. There were over 30 photos but Angela merely flicked the uppermost ones with a fingernail. "Nico had his uses but I really don't mind if he goes to jail. I could do with a rest from him."

"So you won't mind if I show him these?"

Chase spread out some more photos, this time of Angela and a man in a very compromising position, lots of positions. "I don't think Nico would be too pleased about these, you with his best friend." He held up a photo and looked at it critically, "You always were very photogenic, I'm not sure which one captures your best side."

Angela lunged at Chase, her nails reaching for his face but he was ready for her and easily moved back out of range.

"What the hell happened to you Angela? You used to be so sweet and full of life, everyone loved being near you."

"I met you, that's what happened," she spat out angrily.

"Well I'm glad to see our time together didn't make you bitter or twisted... I need to get going so just sign the papers and I'll be off. It's for the best Angela, really."

"Fuck you Chase!" Angela hissed as she signed her name.

"Thanks, you can keep the photos. And trust me Angela, you come near Angie, Kim or me again I'll use the originals... so long."

Chase hefted his backpack and sat Angie in the pouch he'd arranged in the front, then he was off to retrieve his car. He was anxious to get moving. All he wanted to do now was get home to Kim. Everything had gone like clockwork and he knew his luck wouldn't last forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**_a warm welcome to my valued reader who clicked on favs and follows ... thank you... _**

Damnit there's only one conclusion to draw, Chase must be in Mexico. What he hoped to gain wasn't at all clear but one thing for sure Jack knew he'd find trouble. Those Mexican's don't mess around, they play for keeps; hadn't he learnt that the last time he was there?

Kim was back at work as if nothing had happened, yet she was still staying at Helen's. They must know where Chase had gone but he knew they wouldn't tell him. What the hell was he thinking anyway? Was he planning on kidnapping Angie?... and then what, go live in exile, a fugitive from the law? What about Kim, was he going to subject her to a life on the run? Damnit, Angie wasn't even his kid. Jack tried to imagine what he'd do in the same situation and he knew he'd do the the same, but that didn't make it right... especially as Chase was dragging Kim into it too.

Checking his black book, he dialed a number in Mexico.

"Hola."

"Sam, how are you? It's Jack Bauer."

"Hey Jack, I'm good thanks, how's the DoD?"

"Fine so far, thanks... look I wonder if you can keep an ear open, let me know if you hear anything out of the ordinary."

"Specifics?, who are we dealing with here?"

"One operative, he's ours but on a private mission. There may be a baby involved too."

"Jesus Jack, you train them young don't you? Okay, I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thanks Sam, appreciate it."

"Hey, if anything pops up, you want me to step in and help him?"

"No thanks Sam, he's on his own in this one."


	13. Chapter 13

Chase took the most direct route north to the border, pushing the car to go as fast as the poor road conditions would allow. He kept glancing in the rear-view mirror at Angie but there was still no change; she was sound asleep, her head bouncing with every bump of the road. So intent on Angie, he didn't notice the SUV until it was right on his rear bumper. He cursed his inattention as he prepared for a collision. The tinted windows prevented him from seeing the driver but it was a new SUV, exactly the type of car Nico would choose.

They emerged from a long avenue of trees out into the late afternoon sunshine and Chase tried to steady his breathing, to remain relaxed. The SUV pulled out to pass but then rammed into their side, forcing his car onto the edge of the road. Slamming on the brakes Chase began to reverse but the SUV had anticipated the move and with another shove the car tipped on its side with a screech of grinding metal.

Undoing his seat belt he quickly climbed into the rear to find Angie awake and lying on her side. She seemed to find the situation funny; she gave Chase a chuckle as if to say 'Hey Dad, what have you done to us?' He smiled back and murmured "Hi sweetie, welcome back."

Carefully unstrapping the baby seat, Chase turned her right way up as the rear door opened and a face peered down, his English heavily accented, "Hey man, you need some help?"

"Thanks, take this."

He handed over his backpack, climbed out and then reached down to lift Angie and her seat out of the car. He found himself in front of four young kids, certainly none of them old enough to be driving, the youngest looked barely 13. The tallest, who was maybe 15, was holding a gun aimed at his head. Too much TV watching sighed Chase. The kid held the gun angled sideways thinking it made him appear cool, all it does is slow reaction time and mess with your aim.

Chase knew he was in trouble. They were young, nervous and no doubt they each wanted to prove something to the others; they were also high on something. Hopefully he could play on their inexperience. "Please," he said softly. "I have money in my pack, you can have it. I don't want any trouble. My daughter's sick, I'm taking her to the doctor."

The kid with the gun motioned with his head to one of the others, "Check him."

The kid patted him down and confirmed he wasn't armed then he went through the pack, finding only an envelope of papers, a wallet, water and baby paraphernalia. The kids were giggling and jostling each other, no one quite sure what to do. Chase reached over slowly and held the strap of his pack.

"Here, let me get my wallet, I've got about $200. You can have it, I want no trouble."

He lifted his pack and placed it on a tree stump. They moved forward, watching his hands as he carefully extracted his wallet. By the time they realised his foot was moving it was too late.

His boot shot out and connected with a knee, the kid crashing back into one of his companions both going down in a sprawl of limbs. Chase grabbed an arm and twisted, flipping the kid to the ground. Judging by the scream he guessed his collar bone had snapped.

Reaching down, he drew his gun from the pouch behind Angie's car seat. The kid with the gun was standing frozen, still pointing his gun at Chase so Chase shot him, sending him sprawling backwards as he screamed in pain. Grabbing him by the ankle Chase dragged him closer to the others.

Placing the kid's gun in his backpack he looked at what he had. One shot in the shoulder, a broken collar bone, a dislocated or broken knee cap, one too scared to move. What the hell was Nico thinking, was he really that stupid?

He kicked at the closest boy, the shot one. "Who sent you?"

"No one, we were just robbing you, we saw your LA plates."

"I don't believe you, I know I was targeted. Why didn't you shoot me?"

The kid said nothing so Chase placed his foot on the boy's wounded shoulder and began pressing.

"Please mister I couldn't shoot, we were told not to hurt you."

"Who by, was it Nico?"

The kid nodded.

"What else were you told?"

"We're to take you to the old mine, it's not far from here."

"What about Angela, the baby?"

The kid looked away, not speaking. Chase shot at the ground, close to his head.

"Mierda! Don't shoot, please!"

"Talk to me."

"He didn't want the baby, we were told to get rid of it!"

The boy began to cry, "It wasn't meant to be like this. Nico said you're a Fed and you wouldn't hurt us."

"Well that's something Nico doesn't appear to understand. I didn't come down here as a Fed, I'm here as a father, protecting my daughter."

He hauled the kid to his feet, "Go tell him that I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. And here... here's something that even Nico should understand."

He went over to the three kids lying huddled together and shot three times.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A huge thank you to Skyfullofstars - my first ever review on ff and it means a lot. Thanks Sky...**_

OOOO

"Kim hi, it's me."

"Chase! I'm so glad to hear your voice. You had no trouble getting across the border? Angie's fine?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Everything's fine and Angie's wonderful. We're staying in a motel tonight and we'll be home tomorrow. The bus gets in by mid-afternoon..."

8888

12 hours later...

8888

"Bauer."

"Hey Jack, it's Sam... listen, I think I might have something."

"Run it by me."

"There was a shooting. The cops think it's drug related so they don't care, they're not pursuing it. Four young kids recently joined on with a small time drug runner named Nico Cortez. Now yesterday afternoon it looks like there was a failed ambush or abduction and we have one kid missing and the other three lined up and executed."

"So what made you think of me?"

"Cortez was just in LA for a child custody hearing against a CTU agent who, I believe, used to be your partner."

"Who else knows of the CTU connection?"

"No one. A car at the scene belongs to a Jim Valley and that's who they think did it."

"Can we keep it that way?"

"No problem."

"Thanks Sam, I owe you."

"No actually we owe your Mr Valley. Seems the youngest kid was just 12 and his father's a major player. Nico promised not to involve the kid in anything dangerous but now the kid's dead and Nico cops the blame. He and his wife have disappeared and we don't expect to see them again... not in one piece anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

Chase took Angie straight to the pediatrician on their return to LA and he was thankful to have her pronounced healthy, her samples clear of any stomach bug or parasite. The doctor thought the diarrhoea probably stress related but she seemed over it now.

Arriving home he was surprised to find Kim's car in the garage. Feeling the hood he found it still warm so she hadn't been home long. The aroma of slow simmering chicken, onion, peppers and garlic met them as he opened the door and his mouth began to water in anticipation. Kim seldom cooked the dish which had been her mum's specialty; it was only served on special occasions.

They found Kim in the bathroom drying her hair. Seeing them reflected in the steamy mirror she turned off the dryer and wrapped then both in a hug. Unsure who to kiss first, she settled for Chase, Angie, Chase and then Angie again who chuckled in delight and threw her arms around Kim's neck, holding tight. Chase pulled them both into his arms and felt some of his tension draining away as they clung together, until Angie wriggled to be let free. She had spied Kim's shoes which she loved to play with.

Laughing, Kim moved back into Chase's embrace. Looking up at him she kissed him quickly and said, "I'm so glad you got her," before stepping back to return to the kitchen. "But Chase," she said, "You have so much explaining to do... we really need to talk."

"I know," he sighed to her retreating back.

Dinner and the dishes finished, Kim found the two of them playing in the claw foot tub in Angie's bathroom, they were making so much noise it took a moment for them to notice her arrival. Chase looked up with a boyish grin, "Hi."

Kim found herself frowning at him, "Do you always wear your boxers in the tub?"

He laughed uneasily, "No, Angie didn't want to get out so I got in. I forgot to take them off."

"You'll spoil her," she said as she bent over and kissed him. Angie raised her arms for a kiss too, something she seldom requested of Kim who bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Grinning broadly, Chase asked, "Why not come in and join us? There's room."

But Kim just shook her head as she left the room.

Chase leaned over to Angie, "I think I'm in trouble and I may need your back-up later, okay sweetie?"

Angie giggled as she placed some bubbles on his chin. "That's my girl, you'll keep me covered," he whispered proudly.

Angie's eyes closed almost the moment she was placed in her crib. With Ears clutched tightly in one hand, the other lay open and relaxed on the sheet and he marvelled at how unaffected she appeared by her ordeal. He wondered how long it would be before he could forget. Before he could forget the fear which had almost paralysed him when he thought he'd lost Angie forever; the naked fear in the eyes of those three kids just before he'd killed them.

Repressing a shudder of horror Chase left Angie's door ajar and went in search of Kim, a new fear now weighing heavy in his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

To his surprise the living room was empty, as was the kitchen. He found Kim sitting up in bed, a magazine lay open before her but he could see she wasn't reading, it was merely a prop. Feeling nervous, he sat at the end of the bed with one bare foot tucked beneath him. He tried to swallow a yawn as exhaustion grabbed at him. All he wanted to do was curl into the warmth and security of Kim's arms and sleep for 12 hours.

Kim tossed the magazine aside and leaned forward, the strap of her cotton nightgown slipping unnoticed off her shoulder. Chase watched her, trying to get a clue to her mood, something he'd been trying to assess since arriving home. However she seemed to alternate between warm and cool while her glance at the moment was glacial.

Trying to forestall whatever was coming, he began "The police have no leads in the murder of Angie's parents in Brentwood. It's drug related and as they weren't rich or famous they didn't pursue it too hard. There are no close relatives so the missing baby, her name is Laura, wasn't a high priority. Peter thinks I have a good case for adoption."

"And Chloe helped to get this information?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Sounding exasperated or just plain pissed, he couldn't tell anymore, she said, "Chase, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" he echoed, stalling for time. He knew it was a loaded question but for the life of him he couldn't think straight, he was too tired. So he just told the truth, "I want to adopt Angie, to grow old with you, live in a house with a picket fence, have one or two more kids, watch them do Little League or ballet or whatever they want, get a puppy, make love to you at least once a day... oh yeah, and world peace... that would be good too."

"And where do I fit in, Chase? In this grand scheme of puppies and world peace?"

"Right here with me, with us. You know I love you and I want us to marry, I ask you every week...Kim I want to adopt Angie but I need to know how you feel about it. I'm not her father but I love her regardless. I know it's asking a lot of you, taking on someone else's child. So what do you think?"

"What do I think?" she repeated and Chase wondered if she was stalling for time too. "Chase, I think I don't even know you. We've been together over nine months now and you're still a stranger to me. I've never seen you angry or pissed off or... when you came to me in the hospital that's the first time I'd seen you cry... you've closed me out completely."

"That's not true Kim, I-"

"You brought me the lawyer's letter saying Angela was filing for custody and then you just walked away, closing the door. You closed the door on us Chase, on our relationship. You should have stayed and discussed it. I know you were hurting, but I was hurting too and we could have supported each other but instead you locked me out... again.

"You didn't tell me you were going to Mexico, you didn't tell me about the DNA, you didn't even tell me about Angie when you first got her. Everything's a big secret... why don't you talk to me, share with me?. I know you talk with Helen and Chloe, I've seen you talking with dad, with Angie, with everyone except me. Why?"

Kim couldn't contain her tears any longer and they spilled over. Chase moved to go to her but she held her hand up, "Don't touch me Chase, no. I want words, that's all, just words. Touch me with your words."

"Kim, I didn't know about Angela's DNA, it was just a guess, a desperate stab in the dark and I didn't want to disappoint you... to fail you."

"Damnit Chase how could you disappoint me? What you did, going down to Mexico to get Angie, that was... it was an act of pure love."

She moved down the bed and cupped his face in her hands as she looked into his eyes, "It was beautiful honey and even if it hadn't of worked, it would still be beautiful."

Shaking his head, Chase took her wrists and pulled her hands away from his face. "No Kim, it wasn't beautiful, it was brutal and ugly... _**I** _was brutal and ugly." Dropping his head, he said softly, "Shit Kim, if you knew the real me, the things I've done, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me."

"Try me," she challenged. "Come on Chase, I've got all night, tell me all your dirty secrets."

And so he did. Unable to face her, he lay on the bed with his back turned but when she lay down too and draped her arm over him he took comfort from her touch and held her hand in his. He told her everything; the kiss to get the hair sample, the hours spent anxiously awaiting confirmation of the test from Chloe, the three young boys dead by his hand. At the end of it he turned to look at Kim, "See," he said. "That's who I am and it's not beautiful."

"Life often isn't beautiful and sometimes we have ugly choices to make but you did the right thing Chase." Kissing him softly she whispered, "I love you honey and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Sitting up again and looking down at him, she said, "But Chase, what you said about adopting Angie, she's also going to need a mother and I'd like to have my name on the papers too, Kimberly Edmunds... that is if you still want to marry me."

She squealed as he pulled her down, but it was cut short when he began kissing her. "Wait," she laughed, pulling back and placing her thumb over his lips. "Before I say 'I do' please assure me there are no more secrets."

Suddenly serious again, Chase sat up and turned his face away. "There is one more thing," he said softly, "And you won't like it."

Goddamnit thought Kim, why did I have to ask? And she lay back, trying to hear his quiet words over the thunder of her wildly beating heart.

"The green dress... you're always asking 'does this make my butt look big?' and I always say 'no, not at all'. Well it's a lie, the truth is yes, yes it does..."

"Bastard," she laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. "I'll just have to go shopping... wait, we don't have any money do we? You cleaned out our bank accounts."

"Yeah, but I didn't use much, not as much as I thought I might need. I'll put the rest back in the morning."

"Good," she said, pulling him back down beside her and continuing the kiss as she rolled Chase over onto his back. Rising up, straddling him, she tugged at her nightgown as it caught at her knees. Pulling it off she tossed it aside as Chase began running his fingers up her thighs in lazy circles, just the way she liked.

At Angie's shrill scream Kim was up instantly, "I'll go," she said, snatching up her robe as she left the room. Chase took the opportunity to strip off his clothes then strip the bed, pulling the covers off to the side. Hearing Kim returning, he lay back on the bed, his tiredness forgotten. Seeing Angela in Kim's arms he quickly covered himself as he reached for the top sheet which he yanked across his hips.

"I know," said Kim. "I shouldn't get her out of bed, but she was having a nightmare and after all she's been through a bit of spoiling won't hurt her." She watched as Angie settled contentedly, sprawled across Chase's chest, and soon sleeping soundly again.

Kim remade the bed and snuggled next to Chase. Kissing his shoulder, she said, "You want to know something?"

"Sure," Chase yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I've just realised why you wore your boxers in the tub and why you've covered up now. You never used to be so modest but now you're shy because you think Angie's not your daughter. But you'd be wrong there Chase," she murmured. "You're her true father no matter what any DNA test tells you. You two belong to each other."

Chase wiped a hand across his eyes, "Shhh, I'm going to cry again if you don't stop."

"That's okay honey," she assured him as she kissed his closed eyes, tasting the salt of his tears. "It's okay to cry. No matter what you do I'll always be here for you... I'll always love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**_my thanks to 2JackBauer4 and Skyfullofstars for your kind reviews and encouragement... _**

Jack left for his morning run earlier than usual but that had become standard over the last week. Sleep was now elusive and once awake he preferred to be up and active. He knew Chase had returned from Mexico with Angie three days ago but he made no effort get in touch.

Yesterday he had opened his email account to find a cartoon picture of a stick of dynamite filling the screen. The fuse was lit and before he could do anything there was a bright flash of light followed by a robotic voice saying, "Your surveillance of private bank accounts is inappropriate. Any further illegal activity will result in a terminal virus." After his initial discomfort at being caught he had to smile, the message was so Chloe.

Two blocks from home he increased his speed for a final sprint. The last week had seemed very long and lonely without Kim, Chase and Angela and he found if he pushed himself to exhaustion it helped blunt his anger and concern. When he arrived home to find Chase leaning against his car parked in the driveway his heart gladdened, but then he recalled Sam's words 'the three kids were lined up and executed'.

"Hello Jack," Chase nodded, unsure of his welcome.

Jack spoke mildly but his irritation showed, "Chase, do you have any idea how much trouble you could've caused?, you -"

Chase looked away and Jack couldn't contain his anger at the slight, "Damnit Chase what the hell were you thinking? You can't just waltz down to Mexico, kill people and take a child. I understand you wanted to get Angela but there are laws we need to follow-"

Chase raised his hands, palms outwards in a sign of peace. "I didn't come here for this Jack, I just -"

"Don't you dare try to brush me off Chase, you involved my daughter -"

"DAD!" Kim appeared around the side of the house and Jack realised why Chase had kept glancing that way, he was making sure Kim wasn't within earshot. Her arms were full of dogwood blossoms clipped from his trees in the backyard. She passed them to Chase without comment then turned to Angela who had been following behind with her own twig of blossom. Picking her up, Kim walked towards her dad and deposited Angie into his arms.

"They were going to kill her Dad. If Chase hadn't been there, if he'd waited for the paperwork, it would have been too late. Now look at your grandchild and tell me he didn't do the right thing."

Jack looked from Chase who was putting the blossoms in the car, to Kim who had crossed her arms in her anger, to Angie who was absorbed in plucking every small flower off her twig. Despite his own anger Jack felt the laughter overtake him, "Kim, that's a really sneaky way to win an argument."

"I learnt off the best... anyhow I'm not arguing as there's nothing to argue, I'm just stating facts."

"Come in and have some coffee," he offered as Angie scrambled to be let down.

"I'm sorry, we can't today, we have lots to do."

Kim and Jack watched as Angie ran full tilt towards Chase who scooped her up into a hug. "Dad, we came to ask you to dinner tonight. I'm sorry it's short notice but we want to celebrate Angie's return and it wouldn't be complete without you."

"Fine," he agreed, still smiling. "Will 7 do?"

"No, that's too late for Angie and we have lots to talk about, come about 5:30?"

"That's fine, I'll see you then."

He watched as they prepared to leave. Chase finished strapping Angie into her seat then he moved to the driver's door.

"Chase."

"Yeah?" he asked warily.

Jack stepped forward and extended his hand, "I'm glad you were there for Angie, I really am."

Chase shook hands gratefully, "Thanks Jack."

**The End**


End file.
